


Pretty When You're Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Grace Play, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9749420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas is tired of seeing Sam flirt with guys. So he drags him back to the bunker and shows Sam who he really belongs to.





	

****“No, I’m single,” Sam’s voice grated on Cas’ eardrums.

All night. All night he’d been talking to this guy at the bar. It wasn’t like Sam wasn’t an adult, and the stranger was good looking. Just a few inches shorter than Sam and broad – he looked like he spent every free moment working out. Dean would have classified him as a ‘muscle-head’. Was that _really_ the type of man Sam was interested in?

Cas was across the room; he shouldn’t have been snooping on Sam’s conversation with the guy but this – it was getting ridiculous. He was barely listening as Dean rambled on about a case that he and Sam had worked back when Sam was still a teenager, grunting at appropriate places.

Finally, Dean wandered off, bored with the one-sided conversation his best friend was giving him. Still Cas listened to Sam. Listened to Sam _flirt_ with that—That—That man was no good. He’d hurt Sam.

The man leaned forward, pressing his lips almost against Sam’s ear. “Wanna get out of here?”

Cas rose and crossed the dance floor, almost too quickly for a human. He shoved the man away from Sam. “He’s spoken for tonight.”

The stranger smirked. “Not what he says.”

“Cas, what—“

“Be quiet, Sam. He flirts. He does it to make me angry. Back up, or I’ll be forced to injure you.” The man stood up, a little taller than Cas, but much, _much_ wider.

“Oh, will you now?”

Sam shot up, knowing Cas wasn’t joking. “Sorry, Cas – I was being a dick.”

Cas turned, looking at Sam with his eyes narrowed. “Get your coat, we’re going home.”

Sam bowed his head and rushed over to the table that Dean and Cas had previously been sitting at, snagging his coat and tugging it on. He could feel Cas staring at him, boring holes into his back with his angry gaze. “I’ll get Dean—“

“Dean’s fine. Come on,” Cas said, grabbing Sam’s wrist with a grip that nearly hurt before pulling him out of the bar.

It was a nice night, the three had chosen to walk, so Sam was forced to endure the awkward silence as they walked the fifteen minutes back to the bunker. He could sense Cas was _really_ angry – but honestly couldn’t figure out why. By the time they reached the bunker, Sam’s confusion had shifted to anger.

“What the hell was that about, Cas?” He asked, tossing his coat on the chair in the library.

“What was what about?”

“You! Pulling me away from that guy! I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions about who I want to sleep with.”

Cas tilted his head a little, staring at Sam with a blank expression. “You can? Perhaps you can also explain then, why you were choosing to court a man that intended to hurt you?”

Sam’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“The man you were so enamored with at the bar. I may be a broken angel, Sam, but I can still sense someone’s intentions. He would have hurt you if you’d chosen to go home with him.”

“How the hell do you know? Maybe he was just into rough sex,” Sam argued, crossing his arms at his chest.

“You aren’t this stupid, Sam. I know the difference. He was not a good human.”

Sam huffed, looking at the floor. “Fine. Thanks, I guess,” He muttered, still clearly reluctant to admit defeat.

“And either way, I wouldn’t have let you sleep with him in any case,” Cas added.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what I said, Sam. I’m not going to let you sleep around like a— A --"

"A what? A slut? Dean always sleeps around, why can't I?"

"Because you're mine!" Cas snapped. Sam pulled back, his expression shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me," Cas muttered.

"You've _never_ shown interest in me before, Cas. That doesn't give you a right to cock block me because _you're_ too shy to tell me you like me!"

A decidedly unmasculine squeak slipped from Sam's mouth when Cas crossed the distance between them and slammed his back to the nearest wall.

"I gave you signs - I thought you didn't want me back, you fool! I won't let you get hurt because you're blind," Cas said, their noses nearly touching as he pinned Sam to the wall with just his forearm.

Sam opened his mouth to respond, his heart pounding in his chest at the sheer power he could feel within Cas. Instead of speaking, he tilted his head forward, mashing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Cas let his forearm drop, opting instead to fist Sam's shaggy hair and deepen the kiss, nipping at Sam's full top lip. He felt Sam hardening against his stomach and how cock throbbed in response. Sliding one hand down, he squeezed Sam's ass, pulling back to meet his gaze.

"Will you consent to me?"

"C-- Is that how you're asking to fuck my ass? Really, Cas?" Sam joked, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Is there a better way to ask if you'd like it?" Cas asked, confusion written on his face. Sam's smile softened.

"No, it's perfect. I give my consent."

Cas shifted then. He grabbed Sam's forearms and pulled him forward, pushing him face down on one of the library tables. Without waiting, he grabbed Sam's jean hem, giving a firm tug.

Sam moaned when the fabric ripped like paper, exposing his ass to the cool air of the room. He often forgot how _strong_ Cas really was. And now that strength was going to be aimed at fucking him stupid - Sam's cock throbbed where it was trapped against the table.

"Lube's in my pocket," Sam panted.

Cas retrieved it and set it on the table. He set his hand over Sam’s ass and pressed one finger between Sam’s cheeks, rubbing against his hole. Sam whimpered, biting his bottom lip. His body warmed up suddenly and he felt his body relaxing. A weak cry slipped from his mouth. “What did you do?”

“Relaxed your muscles so I can get into you easier.”

“Coulda just stretched me – that’s half the fun,” Sam grumped. Cas’ hand was gone from his ass and around his throat in a second, pulling up until his back was to the angel’s chest. Cas’ beard scratched against his jaw as he spoke into Sam’s ear.

“Maybe next time. Right now, you need to know who you belong to. I’m not going easy on you, Sam.”

Sam’s cock gave a halfway painful throb and he nodded, shivering when Cas’ fingers tightened for the briefest second on his neck. He let Cas shove him back onto the desk and gasped when Cas shoved two fingers into him, cold with lube.

“Fuck—“

“Does it hurt?”

“No, don’t stop – it just surprised me,” Sam whispered, shifting to a more comfortable position on the hard wood.

Cas leaned down, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, exposed with his hair falling forward. He he did, he worked lube deeper into Sam’s ass before pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock.

“Last chance to say no.”

“Yes,” Sam said with a strong voice. He arched his hips up and reached back, grabbing handfuls of his ass and baring his hole for Cas, feeling it flex in the cool air. “Please, just do it.”

Sam screamed when Cas entered him the first time. It wasn’t in pain – whatever he’d done to loosen Sam had worked – no it was in shock, being so full, so fast.

Cas stilled when he was balls deep inside Sam, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Are you okay?”

“Gotta stop asking me that, man,” Sam panted, huffing through laugh. “I’m good. You’re… Bigger than I expected.”

“My vessel is quite endowed, yes.”

Sam rolled his eyes, grunting when Cas shifted his hips, pushing a little deeper. “J—Just move, please Cas.”

“As you wish, Sam.” With that, Cas pulled almost all the way out and slammed in, quickly falling into a hard and fast pace that had Sam crying out.

The table groaned under them, slipping slowly across the floor when Cas pushed in at a certain angle, and it wasn’t too long before Sam’s feet were slipping, struggling to find purchase on the floor as Cas fucked into him.  

His cock wept against the smooth wood, throbbing with the need to come – or just be touched in some way that wasn’t hard wood and sweat-slicked stomach. Sam’s arm flew out when Cas bumped his prostate, knocking over the lamp and plunging them into darkness.

Cas didn’t show that he cared much about the change in lighting. He continued to hammer into Sam, finally driving deep and stilling, grunting softly.

Sam felt Cas’ cock twitch and throb deep inside him and then a warmth fill him up. He moaned softly, reaching down to stroke himself. His movement was cut short when Cas grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the table. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

“Come on, Cas, please—“ Sam begged, grinding his ass back.

“No. I’m not finished with you.”

It was then that Sam realized Cas’ cock wasn’t softening. If anything, it was even harder, despite having just come. Cas gave him a moment before beginning to pound into him again, earning a shout of surprise from Sam.

“I have no refractory period, you silly boy. I can take you over and over until you’re begging for me to stop. You won’t touch yourself tonight, do you hear me?” He asked between hard thrusts of his hips. Sam whimpered, his legs giving out. Cas pulled out quickly when they did, picking Sam up as easily as he’d pick up a child.

“Cas, what’re you—“

“This is not going to be over quickly. I’d prefer you were comfortable. In bed,” Cas explained as he carried Sam toward the bedroom.

Sam knew they had to look ridiculous – his jeans and boxers half torn off, hanging lamely around his calves, and Cas’ cock, jutting out of his fly, otherwise still dressed.

Cas tossed him onto the bed when they arrived in Sam’s room. “Strip.”

Sam obeyed without question, the tone in Cas’ voice not one to be messed with. Cas did the same, folding his clothes neatly on the desk before stretching his body over Sam’s.

“Are you ready?”

Sam nodded, hanging his arms around Cas’ neck. “Oh yeah.”

Cas pressed a kiss to his mouth as he slipped his cock back into Sam, drawing a groan out of both of them. He didn’t bother waiting for Sam to get used to it – instead he picked up a quick pace right away, smirking against Sam’s mouth when Sam’s hips bucked.

Sam tossed his head back onto the pillow, his short nails raking down Cas’ back as the angel slammed against his prostate over and over.

His rim fluttered and flexed around Cas' thick cock, struggling to shift his hips to get the right stimulation.

So close - ten minutes on the bed and he was so close, if only Cas would angle-- Cas stilled deep inside Sam and he felt his balls throbbing against his ass. He gave a whimpering moan.

"Cas, please, I'm so close," he begged.

"Then come," Cas whispered in his ear. Sam sobbed weakly, bucking his hips against Cas. "I need more."

"Of course." Cas began to fuck into him again, hard and fast. He slipped a hand down and Sam felt his hole clench almost impossibly tight around Cas, dragging a moan out of Cas' throats and a whimper from Sam's.

“Wh—What’d you do?” Sam panted, gripping handfuls of Cas’ ass and raising his hips to meet the thrusts.

“Tightened you back up,” Cas muttered simply, dropping his head down to kiss over Sam’s shoulder.

A full hour. Sam could feel his ass beginning to ache, but each time he showed discomfort Cas would wave his hand, erasing it with a bit of grace. He knew Cas could keep going for hours – days even – and had never felt so overwhelmed in his life. Four times already, Cas had filled Sam and showed no signs of slowing. Not until Sam could come untouched.

 _“Please_!” Sam finally screamed, raking his nails down Cas’ back. Cas slowed his thrusts.

“Who do you belong to, Sam?” He growled in Sam’s ear.

“You! Only you!” Cas’ mouth curled into a smile against his overheated flesh. Leaning up on his hands, Cas began to pound directly against Sam’s prostate, not stopping or slowing, even as he came a fifth time.

Sam’s vision went white when he finally came, moments after Cas’ fifth orgasm, his cock spurting hot ropes of come over his stomach and chest. Black flecks danced in the white and he could hear screaming – his own voice – screaming for Cas. He was still coming, legs shaking and hips jerking, when the world went black.

“Cas—“ Sam’s voice sounded distant. He was warm and cozy, and he felt – clean. Sam blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus.

“Don’t move too quickly – you lost consciousness. I checked you over and you’re fine – I would assume it’s from the force of your orgasm.” Cas moved next to the bed, sitting on it and brushing Sam’s hair back from his face.

Sam looked around. He was still in his room, tucked under a comforter. His entire body was relaxed  - moreso than it’d been in years. “Did you wash me or something?” He mumbled.

“I cleaned you up, yes. I believe that’s the appropriate thing to do when one causes his partner to make such a mess. You came for nearly two minutes. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, I—“ Sam groaned and sat up slowly. He was still nude, he realized, and blushed despite their earlier activities. “I liked it. I needed it.”

“I don’t wish to share you with others, Sam.”

“Well, I mean, Dean—“

“I mean sexually. I want to… Date you.” Sam smiled a little, meeting Cas’ eyes. He reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

“If I’d realized – I wouldn’t have flirted with those other guys, man. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“It’s alright. I must not have been clear with my intentions.”

“And I’m about as observant as a rock. Even Dean tells me that. Cas, if you wanna date, I’m all for it. But… Next time we have sex, maybe go easy on me. I’m not as young as I was when we met.” Cas cocked his head.

“I’m a millennia old angel, Sam. You realize you are an infant compared to me.” Sam snorted, closing his eyes and shaking his head, a smile drawing across his face.

“For future reference… When you wanna say someone isn’t that old… Don’t compare them to a baby. Especially not when you just screwed their brains out.”

“Oh – My apologies. Um—“

Sam leaned forward and kissed Cas hard, preventing him from speaking. “Just lay with me while I sleep,” He whispered against his mouth, pulling his new lover back onto the bed with him and settling under the covers.  

 


End file.
